


Mother in laws are evil, Ex Mothers in law are worse

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs really should lock his door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother in laws are evil, Ex Mothers in law are worse

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack with no redeeming points

Even though he had installed a new lock on his door, almost a decade of not locking it meant that he was out of practice. Looking at the two people standing in the doorway of his living room though Gibbs was pretty sure he was going to get into the habit. Trying to look dignified Gibbs tried to cram his still erect cock into his pants while handing a couch cushion to Tony.

He would have preferred something a little bit closer to clothing, but he really didn't have any idea where Tony had left his clothing as their escapades this evening had begun with Tony naked excepting for his shoulder harness, which is why they were in the living room to begin with, not even Gibbs could control himself long enough to get to the bedroom when presented with Tony DiNozzo dressed only in a leather shoulder holster.

"Well I should have known," a shrill voice snidely stated, "This certainly explains why you couldn't be bothered to come home when you were married to my daughter"

"Actually it had more to do with Diane's likeness to you, I didn't meet Tony until years later Jessica." Gibbs snapped "What are you doing in my house Fornell and why the HELL did you bring that harpy with you?"

Before the slack jawed FBI agent could answer though Tony was suddenly maneuvering his way around Gibbs with an excited look on his face asking "Daughter? Are you one of Gibbs's mother-in-laws? Listen I've been wondering-" Anything else Tony had been planning on saying was cut off by Gibbs's slap.

Jessica haughtily sniffed "Better be careful Jethro, not even a boy toy will stay with that kind of treatment"

Gibbs glared at his former mother in law trying to ignore how Tony had started to preen behind his couch cushion at the words 'boy toy'.

"First of all forty is a little old to be classified as a boy toy," Gibbs said ignoring how Tony started to pout at those words while he pushed the naked man past the two intruders, "and second, stop leering at my boy!"


End file.
